


Mori

by Dream_Cage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agua, Assassination, Based on a Dream, Blood and Injury, Child Death, Death, Deusa, Dêmonio, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage, Mysticism, Não sei, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Water, baseado em sonho, im not a writer, não sou escritora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Cage/pseuds/Dream_Cage
Summary: Algumas coisas mudam o tempo todo. Outras precisam ser mudadas.
Kudos: 1





	Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sou escritora, mas precisava escrever isso. 
> 
> Não espero que ninguém leia, mas se te interessou, obrigada!

Existiram muitos povos viajantes pela história da Terra, mas o meu grupo não era como esses. Éramos atemporais, viajando por campos e mais campos de grama alta e baixa, mas nunca entravamos em florestas. Muitas vezes nem as víamos. O pasto era infinito, cobrindo montanhas e morros, cobrindo nossos caminhos. 

O que encontrávamos eram mercantes e outros grupos, sempre dispostos a compartilhar, trocar e vender o conhecimento que caía dos céus. Tudo o que sabíamos vinha de lá. Livros e pergaminhos que encontrávamos no meio de arbustos e líamos e compartilhávamos na volta de uma fogueira. Poucos viram algo cair do céu, mas os que viram juram de pé junto que é das nuvens de onde vem todo o nosso saber.

Não éramos um grupo muito grande, famílias se separavam facilmente por aqui, mas éramos unidos e seguíamos sempre em frente. As mulheres, com suas longas saias, carregavam as crianças pequenas demais para viajar, e os homens levavam o resto. Abrigo, comida, remédios, roupas, tudo em pequenas carroças. E todos andavam em lama ou terra seca. 

Quando conheci meu marido, me despedi de minha vida e parti com o grupo dele. Meus pais estavam considerando a possibilidade de achar um noivo para mim quando passamos um pelo outro, em um encontro de grupos. A atração não foi instantânea, mas ele me convenceu a ficar com ele no terceiro dia, onde nossos grupos se despediriam pela manhã. Quem mais ficaria com você, ele disse. Eu quero te levar comigo, ele disse. E eu fui, sem dizer adeus a ninguém. Quando saímos ainda estava escuro, e não quis assustar meus pais com uma despedida inesperada. Fiz uma carta, a deixando sobre minha antiga cama, e fui, e não os encontrei novamente.

Meu novo grupo tinha uma hierarquia. Só conhecia essa palavra pelos pergaminhos, mas no começo não me assustou. Me casei com meu marido cinco dias depois de eu ter saído da minha antiga tribo. Para isso precisei da autorização e bênção do chefe, que as concedeu. Um ano passou, e eu não notei nenhuma diferença no estilo de viajem do novo grupo, até que chegamos ao mar. Sempre evitávamos o mar, mas com esse grupo, eu o cruzei pela primeira vez. 

Nesse um ano que passou, tinha ficado grávida, e havia tido um menino, apenas uma quinzena antes de chegarmos na praia. Eu só o conheci por uma quinzena, pois o chefe do grupo o vendeu para que pudéssemos usar um barco para atravessar o mar. Nesse dia eu fiquei assustada. Meu marido me convenceu de que era uma honra, e que teríamos muitos filhos além desse. Não mencionei o assunto para ninguém, e ele não mentiu. Tivemos mais sete filhos, todos homens. As meninas sempre ficavam doentes e morriam, poucos dias depois de nascer. As outras mulheres do grupo diziam que o meu leite era envenenado, mesmo que elas não tivessem filhas próprias. Os homens diziam que o meu leite era apenas para meninos. Eu acreditava em ambos.

Quando completei 28 anos, meu marido e alguns de seus irmãos se reuniram e formaram um grupo separado, sem a hierarquia do antigo chefe. Todos nós fugimos em uma noite escura, sem estrelas. Nunca mais vi o velho e a sua esposa. Nunca mais vi ninguém que ficou para trás.

Depois de muito tempo, vi um pergaminho cair do céu. Era brilhante como nenhum outro, prateado multicolor. Ninguém mais o vira, e eu o peguei a beira de uma floresta. Eu olhei para ela e acho que ela me olhou de volta. 

Meu marido bebia com os irmãos na fogueira, então estava sozinha em nossa tenda. Li o pergaminho, como sempre fazia, mas, ao chegar ao final, me deparei com um aviso. Não deixes sua filha sozinha. Não deixaria. 

Fiquei grávida novamente, e tive uma menina. Muito pequena e muito magra, eu a cuidava sempre e não permitia que ninguém chegasse perto dela sem mim, eu a segurava sempre e ela viveu por um ciclo lunar, muito mais do que as outras. Ela se recuperava, e eu precisava de uma folga e seu pai queria segurá-la e eu permiti e quando os espiei ele dava água a ela. Logo depois morreu, e eu não tive forças de dizer nada, e assim passei por dois ciclos, até que chegamos perto de uma floresta novamente.

Por sessenta dias não consegui falar, não consegui ajudar, andava lentamente, cuidando de meus filhos mais novos pensando em todas as filhas que perdi. Quando estavam brincando e estudando eu ficava sentada, olhando a grama crescer, vendo os vermes na terra. Vendo os vermes na Terra. Evitei meu marido o máximo que pude, mas ainda dormia com ele. Não quis que ele soubesse. Não podia, não podia mesmo. Proibi. Fiquei pálida e doente, me via dentro de um lago, no fundo de um rio, eu imaginava a festa que fariam os peixes ao me conhecer.

Chegando perto de uma floresta, sem atravessar, nunca atravessar, nós paramos e eu vi um livro preto, mais preto que todos os outros cair da nuvem mais cinza que eu já vi. Todos dormiam e eu estava deitada no meio da grama mais seca e áspera que já senti. Eu me levantei e fui em direção ao livro, mas a floresta estava entre nós. Voltei e disse ao meu filho mais velho que amava a ele e aos seus oito irmãos, e fui para a floresta. Eu a olhei e ela me olhava de volta e eu continuei, devagar, até encontrar uma clareira onde o tempo não passava pois, quando pisei no centro dela o livro caiu em minha cabeça e eu desmaiei. 

Acordei e era manhã. Os raios de sol me cortavam as córneas e eu não sabia se estava viva ou morta. Ainda deitada eu olhava ao meu redor, até que, de súbito, me recuperei. Sentei e vi o livro com sangue em sua borda. Ao tocar em minha cabeça percebi que havia sangrado durante a noite, mas não tinha dor. Não me sentia pior do que quando estava vindo em direção a floresta. Me sentia igualmente terrível. 

Ao tocar o livro vomitei, me jogando para o lado. Ele teve um efeito monstruoso em mim. Me atreveria a lê-lo? Sim.

Muito do que estava escrito parecia ilegível para mim, letras tortas formando palavras nunca antes lidas ou escutadas, símbolos intrincados que eu nunca saberia copiar, imagens incompreensíveis. Passei por tudo até que, no meio do livro, encontrei algo que consegui decifrar. Um mapa. Sem palavras e bem simples mas, apenas olhando para ele, sabia como chegar aonde precisava ir. Assim, me levantando abruptamente, comecei a correr. Corri e corri enquanto espinhos e galhos me arranham, enquanto as árvores se transformam. Eu corro, e não paro de correr. 

A manhã é amena, e a tarde é quente, mas a noite é fria, e o céu escurece rápido. Minhas sandálias machucam meus pés, e minha saia não parece mais o que era antes. Faziam anos que não corria assim, mas não posso parar, não consigo. 

O Sol dorme e raia novamente, minha respiração fica entrecortada, meus seios doem, piso em cobras que me mordem os tornozelos e em formigueiros que me dão coceira. Não paro, não posso. Preciso dormir, mas não poderia nem se tentasse. Preciso parar, mas não paro. Continuo correndo. Quando chego na borda de um precipício, não paro. Vou cair na água lá do fundo, e penso na festa que os peixes farão para mim. 

Quando que eu perdi a consciência? Quando acordei? Isso eu não sei, eu só sei que eu nunca tinha visto uma água mais clara. Mergulhada, embaixo das ondas, eu via os raios de sol, brilhando distorcidos pelo mar. Meus pulmões ardem e meus olhos coçam, mas a areia é macia e branca. Não vejo peixes, mas isso é muito melhor que uma festa.  
Meu paraíso é interrompido por um grito a cima das ondas. Quem seria? Essa sombra, um homem? Não, é um garoto. Com licença, criança, que o Sol decidiu se casar com o mar hoje só pra mim. Mas ele continua mergulhando e eu olho pra ele e ele olha pra mim. Isso é preocupação, garoto? O que é, o que é? O brilho de sol na onda do mar acabou de acabar porque ele me puxa tão rápido que eu tenho que fechar os meus olhos. Sereia moça, a senhora é sereia? Quem me dera menino. O que eu sou é mulher.

Ele me leva pra praia e eu ando pela primeira vez em dias. Ou correndo ou flutuando, não ando faz dias. Não como, não bebo e não durmo faz dias, mas me sinto tão bem quanto na última vez em que abracei minha mãe. Quer de beber ou comer, senhora? Não, meu filho, se eu fizer isso ou descansar, a magia acaba e eu sei que morro. Que me olhas com essa cara? Não tem mãe que te chama de filho? Não? Pois é mesmo, está decidido que eu sou tua mãe. Tiraram-te de mim assim que completasses quinze dias. Te venderam de mim e só hoje tu és meu. Te deram de escravo peixeiro. Deves de ter dezoito anos meu filho, pois, sabe que te tive com muito menos? E que falhei como mãe cinco vezes depois disso? Me de um abraço, pois, quando sairmos dessa praia tu não me verás mais. Eu morri fazem anos, fazem anos e eu te abraço uma última vez. Adeus!

Saindo do abraço olhei em seus olhos e soube que o que eu havia dito era a verdade, sorri. Sorri e o larguei para o mundo pois, não podia fazer mais nada por ele. 

Corri pelo meio da pequena cidade de pescadores até chegar ao seu final, onde havia uma montanha cercada por uma floresta, cercada por um vale. Segui o rio e corri pelo seu ponto mais raso, adentrando a floresta. Dezenas de metros depois, finalmente parei. Uma caverna rochosa se abre em uma clareira, no meio da densa floresta. De dentro dela, uma escuridão que nunca vi antes, um medo maior do que jamais senti. A montanha parece rir de mim, onde entras criança? Dentro de mim não há salvação. Mas eu sei, não preciso ser salva. Eu entro, e não sinto mais medo. A cada passo que dou, mais escura a caverna fica. Ela vai parecendo feita, lisa demais, perfeita demais. Pedras soltas dando lugar a paredes sólidas de montanha, até que não consigo enxergar mais nada pois a luz parou de vir. Ando mais, respiro mais. O ar aqui é puro, mas úmido, com cheiro de terra. O chão parece mais íngreme, as paredes mais distantes, até que sinto uma escada. Quase caio já que ela vai para baixo, mas não tropeço, me seguro na parede e desço cautelosamente até que, depois de cinco degraus, uma luz me cega. Ao me acostumar, percebo que o teto, muito mais elevado do que antes, é carregado de candelabros de fogo, iluminando maravilhosamente uma grande sala com uma grande porta. Vou para o meio da longa escada e desço o restante dela, ficando em um chão de mármore branco e preto. Parece xadrez.

A grande porta é feita de madeira escura, com símbolos verdes e dourados. O mesmo tipo de ideograma que preenchia o livro preto. Nas paredes dessa grandiosa sala, estavam encravadas pedras preciosas maiores do que a minha cabeça, todas juntas como um mosaico sem imagem nem direção. Elas exibem mais cores do que eu conheço, todas misturadas e de igual peso.

Me dirijo a porta, eu sei que é para lá que eu preciso ir.

Ela abre sozinha quando chego perto, mas só uma pequena fresta. De lá, saem raios de luz muito mais fortes do que o fogo, e eu entro. Quando consigo abrir os olhos, me deparo com um espaço infinito, olhando para cima eu vejo inúmeras estrelas, inúmeras galáxias, brilhantes com uma névoa escura unindo-as. Quando olho para trás, só vejo a porta por onde entrei. Dou o meu primeiro passo e é frio. Não estou mais com minhas sandálias. O chão é liso, brilhante e translúcido. Parece uma opala contra a luz do sol. Poucas veias grossas e roxas parecem se mexer, saindo da porta e indo na direção do horizonte infinito. Minha roupa sumiu junto com os meus sapatos. No lugar dela, visto uma túnica branca e esvoaçante. Sigo o caminho das linhas e elas ficam cada vez mais próximas umas das outras. Ando muito, mas não corro, não posso correr mais, aqui não.

As linhas quase se juntam, formam uma cintura, cobrem dois seios e emolduram um belíssimo rosto. Seus braços se estendem quase retos, mas relaxados, assim formado uma seta com seu corpo. Seu cabelo se estende além dela, em ondas a cima de sua cabeça, sem deixar de serem retos como o chão. Ela é enorme e lisa, brilhante e translúcida. Viestes criança. Não sabia se virias, muitas não vem. O que eu sou? Bem, aqui eu sou o chão, mas lá em cima eu sou o teto. 

Ela olhava para mim, e olhou as estrelas. Heh. Mas quem sou eu? Depende de quem perguntas. Eu sou uma deusa e um demônio.

Demônio?

Sim, ambos vem de mim, e eu sou tudo e todos antes de ti, antes de teus pais e dos pais deles. Sou tudo antes da Terra, e serei tudo depois dela. Meu nome é ~̶͚̫̭̫-̷̬̠̲̙̜̲̥̎´̸̱̤̹̈͌͆̔~̵͉̲̬̘͉̽̿̒̌̑̎-̶͆͘̚͜-̸̟̤͈̖̙͋̿̃̅-̶̯̙̜͍̳̊̒̌̇̿=̷͈͋̉́̿̕ͅ´̸͔̣̲̠̜̊̆̉̋̈́͜!̸̟̱̂̿#̸̞̗̓&̸͔̺̓͝(̷̻̥̗̊̚͜_̷̢͍̠̯̯̂͒+̴̛͚̈́̓͒͑´̴̨̧̛̩̦̮̦͗̈́̔̕̚͠, , mas não me chame de nada. Estás aqui porque falhastes como minha seguidora, e agora, tens dois caminhos a escolher. Tentar novamente, ou ter vingança. Ambos te levarão a um só caminho, no final.

Vingança contra quem?

Contra quem não conseguistes vencer.

Se eu tentar novamente, o que terei?

Terás mãe, pai, uma família e as memórias que tens hoje. Poderás mudar o teu passado, poderás ter o que tens hoje e muito mais.

Se eu me vingar, o que faço?

Matas.

Quem?

Teu marido, que me desafiou e mentiu para ti, mentiu para todos nós. Ele não é minha criança. Ele matou suas filhas, todas destinadas a grandes histórias. Ele ofereceu seu filho como escravo e mentiu. O mate e volte para mim.

Eu mato. Assenti com a cabeça. Mas não volto, já estou morta.

Faz anos, mas volte para mim, que comigo não precisarás de vida. Ficaras com muitas outras e outros como tu. 

Como vou. 

Segues o meu braço direito, criança, que chegas assim como estás aonde precisas ir. E eu fui.

Segui o seu longo braço, chegando em sua mão. Ela me levou até uma porta em formato gótico, como vi em um livro, muito tempo atrás. Ela era decorada da mesma forma da primeira porta, mesmo sendo mais estreita. Quando cheguei perto, pude abri-la. Vi o céu azul sem nuvens que preenchia o espaço, e quando passei por ela, não senti mais a presença iluminada atrás de mim. Senti o sol quente me abraçar, e o barulho de meus filhos e sobrinhos na distância. Eu estou onde preciso. Me escondi e esperei o sol cair. A noite era escura, com apenas um fiapo de lua iluminando a minha túnica branca. Minhas pernas e bainha ficaram cheias de lama, mas isso não importa mais. 

Encontrei meu marido na borda do acampamento, perto de um lago, olhando sua superfície com os braços enfiados no limo. Olhando para si mesmo e vendo o seu reflexo que, na água não era o mesmo, não podia ser. 

A água é pura querido. Ele se assustou. 

E o seu reflexo fica tão sujo quanto as suas mãos. Cheguei mais perto. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, levantei uma pedra e acertei sua cabeça. Meus braços e corpete ficaram cheios de sangue, mais isso não importa mais. Se não tivesse morrido pelas minhas mãos, morreria afogado pela água de que se aproveitou. Segurei o seu corpo e o carreguei para o meio do lago, afundando junto com ele.


End file.
